1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser diode (LD).
2. Background Arts
As an oscillation device in optical communication, a direct-modulation-type semiconductor laser diode is used. Both a modulation signal and a bias current are supplied to one electrode of this semiconductor laser diode. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-29703 discloses a semiconductor laser diode, in which a pad is connected to one electrode. Typically, a wire for supplying a modulation signal and a wire for supplying a bias current are respectively bonded to this pad.